Opening/Meet the Leonhart-Heartilly Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Ness Pan Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Leonhart-Heartilly Family, and Ness Pan, along with his friends, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Rinoa Heartilly…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a 29 year old woman with long black shoulder-length hair (With three caramel highlights on both sides of her face), thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a blue evening dress, blue arm gloves, blue shoes, and a sapphire beaded necklace, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Rinoa Heartilly) Rinoa: Squall, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Rinoa believed that Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Squall Leonhart, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a 31 year old man with short unruly brown hair, light blue eyes, a long healed scratch on his face, and wearing a white long-sleeved, button-up collared shirt, black pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Squall Leonhart, Rinoa’s husband) Squall: Rinoa, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the SeeD Academy again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Squall: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Squall is a practical man. The children, however, Jeff, Picky, Porky, Zelda, Paula, and their friends and neighbors, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the Winx Club, consisting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla, believe that Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, six boys and three girls are play dueling. The first boy is an 8 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, freckles on his rosy cheeks, dark brown eyes, and wearing square black-rimmed glasses, a mint green long-sleeved tuxedo jacket over a white long-sleeved, button-up collared shirt, a black bow tie, mint green pants, and red and white shoes, and sometimes carries a black umbrella. He is Jeff, Squall and Rinoa's son. The second boy is a 4 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair (With bangs covering his light blue eyes), and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with the white letter “P” on it, gray shorts, white socks, and mint green shoes, and sometimes carries a brown teddy bear, whom he calls “Teddy.” He is Picky, Jeff's little brother. The third boy is a chubby 6 year old boy with fair skin, short spiky blonde hair (With bangs covering his light blue eyes), and wearing blue suspenders, a white short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and orange and white shoes. He is Porky, Jeff's other little brother and Picky's older brother. The fourth boy is a 16 year old boy with the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes and sometimes carried a Keyblade, which, unlike his friends, he carries backwards. He is Ventus, Jeff, Picky, and Porky's friend and neighbor. The fifth boy is a 17 year old boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, short, spiky, blond hair, and wearing baggy, medium blue capris, a short, dark gray vest with black and red checkers on the ends, a white tanktop decorated with a splack drawn skull and crossbones, a red wristband with small, dark gray stones on his left wrist, and dark gray shoes with black and red checkered tips and two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He is Hayner, another friend and neighbor. And the last boy is a 15 year old heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, short, black, spiky hair and eyebrows, and wearing a dark gray headband, a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes and torso — that also sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, "The Bouncer" — black pants with dark gray lining, white socks, red, orange, yellow, and white shoes with black soles, and a yellow, orange, and brown striped bandana around his neck. He is Pence. He is Pence, another friend and neighbor. The first girl is a 13 year old girl with long hip-length gold lemon-yellow hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a small gold tiara-like headband, a pair of small gold dangly three triangle-shaped earrings, a white cropped tanktop with pink spaghetti straps, a small gold three triangle-shaped necklace, a blue ring bracelet on her left wrist, a sky blue knee-length flowing skirt, and purple flat shoes. She is Zelda, Jeff, Porky, and Picky’s older sister. The second girl is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, short blonde neck-length hair, rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and wearing a red ribbon in her hair, a pink short-sleeved dress with a white sash around her waist and white neck and sleeve rims, white socks, and fuchsia and white shoes. She is Paula, Jeff’s younger sister, Porky’s twin sister, and Picky’s older sister. And the last girl is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders, and wearing a dark gray tanktop with red rims, red plaid capris, a red necklace with a ruby pendant, a red bracelet with small, black beads on her right wrist, red socks, and dark blue and black shoes with red laces. She is Olette, Ventus' girlfriend and another friend and neighbor. In their game, Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky are playing Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby respectively, Pence, Zelda, and Paula are playing Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades, and Ventus is playing the role of Captain Sideshow Bob, one of Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s enemies, the other being Bob’s partners, Admiral Neo Cortex and Assistant Captain Dedede. The reason; Bob and Cortex tried to kill Aryll and Kirby, but Ness and Link saved the two latters by cutting off Bob’s hand and fed it to a hungry Gyarados and in the process, the Gyarados scarred Cortex’s left arm by biting him and nearly eating Dedede whole, and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, although Dedede is a little big pacifist. As the kids played, Ventus cornered Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Zelda, Pence, and Paula rooted for Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Blast you, Ness Pan! And your friends, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, too! Paula: Get him, Ness! Zelda: Go, Link! Pence: Help kick his butt, Aryll and Kirby! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) Take that! Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Picky: (Imitating Ness) Give up, Captain Sideshow Bob, give up? (Porky smirked and opens the drawer beneath Picky’s feet, causing Picky to fall in the drawer, making Olette make a fake gasp) Olette: (Fake gasps) You coward! Ventus: (Imitating Bob) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Cortex and almost making Dedede get eaten! (Then, a female Mobian hedgehog walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Ventus’ acting. She is a female 12 year old pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose, Jeff, Porky, Picky, Zelda, and Paula’s older sister) Amy: No, no, no, Ven. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Ventus chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Ventus: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Amy. (As they resumed playing, Amy chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Amy Rose, the oldest, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, and all of their adventures. (Amy then noticed a tiger-like spirit with gray fur accented by black stripes, large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, a white snout, stubby, fingerless limbs, and a stubby tail, and wearing a dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals a Spirit sigil on its back and a small pink purse around its neck that bears the Lux emblem carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Chirithy, a Dream Eater and butler to the Leonhart-Heartilly Family who is also good friends with Ventus besides everyone else he knows and is friends with) Amy: Aw, Chirithy. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Chirithy: Yep. Your parents’ orders are to make sure you don’t get sick. So, no worries! (Amy nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Chirithy carried the tray into the nursery, humming) Narrator: (Voice-over) Chirithy, the butler, being a Dream Eater, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Chirithy, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table and finished humming) Chirithy: Phew. (He then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Olette: (Imitating Aryll) Take that! Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Picky’s out of his hands. Jeff, Porky, Zelda, Paula, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, and Pence ran to the other bed so Picky can retrieve it while Ventus chased after them. Chirithy then brought the pillow to the first bed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Not if I do it first! (Picky then grabbed his toy sword) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Ventus in the face) Ventus: Ouch! Olette: Are you alright, Ven? Ventus: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Picky: Sorry, Ven. Ventus: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Chirithy placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Picky: (Imitating Ness) Oh yes, we will! Hayner: (Imitating Link) Take that! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Chirithy meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Chirithy: (Chuckles meekly a bit) A little OCD. Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Hayner, but he dodged and Ventus accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Jeff: (Groans) Ven.... Ventus: Didn’t mean it. Zelda: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Olette: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Pence: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Back, back, back, you villain! (Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky lock toy swords) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Insolent tigers! (Hearing Ventus say this, Chirithy stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw-hand.) Chirithy: What?! Olette: Not you, Chirithy. We’re just playing. Chirithy: (Realizing) Oh, okay. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw-hand) Chirithy: Oh, great. Picky: (Imitating Ness) Wicked pirate! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) You said it, Ness. Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Eddy swung his toy sword at Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky, but they dodged) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Missed us! Hayner: (Imitating Link) Missed us! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) Now you gotta kiss us! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Po, Poyo, Po, Yo! Ventus: (Imitating Bob) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Chirithy puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw-hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) Chirithy: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Picky tried to pretend stab Ventus, but missed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Take that! (Hayner tried too, but missed) Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! (Olette tried her turn, but missed) Olette: (Imitating Aryll) And that! (Porky tried his turn, but missed) Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Then the four pretend stabbed Ventus) Picky, Hayner, and Olette: (Imitating Ness, Link, and Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Ventus collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Squall comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Squall: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Chirithy, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Ventus noticed Squall and got up) Ventus: Oh, hi, Mr. Leonhart-Heartilly. (Thinking Ventus is still playing, Picky got angry) Picky: (Imitating Ness) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Picky is calling him that, Squall got shocked on what he said) Squall: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Picky felt guilty as Squall started to scold him) Squall: Picky, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Picky’s behalf) Jeff: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Ness Pan and his friends. Porky: Yeah, he was being Ness Pan himself. Zelda: And Ven was Captain Sideshow Bob. Paula: And me, Pence, and Zelda were just being Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades. Pence: And Jeff, Porky, and Olette were being Ness' other friends, Link, Kirby, and Link's little sister, Aryll. (Realizing now, Squall resumed his search) Squall: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Chirithy’s cape, causing the Dream Eater to be yanked on the just finished block tower from behind, knocking it over again) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Squall: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Squall, Chirithy, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Squall say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Jeff: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Squall: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Squall’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Jeff: (Whispering) Picky, the buried treasure, where is it? Picky: (Whispering) I don’t know. Porky: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Picky) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Hayner spoke up quietly) Hayner: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Picky: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispering) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Squall, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Squall: The bedsheet! What happened?! Ventus: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Squall calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Ventus off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Squall: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Squall: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Squall puts it on, Picky ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Picky: Hooray! You found it! Squall: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Picky suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Squall: Don’t paw me, Picky! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Picky’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Squall’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Squall: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Squall: No! (Rinoa then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Rinoa: Squall, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Squall then points at his drawn shirt-front for Rinoa to see) Squall: Rinoa, look! (Rinoa turned and noticed) Rinoa: Squall! Squall: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Rinoa turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Picky: It’s only chalk. Porky: Yeah. Jeff: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Rinoa: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Picky: It’s not only our fault. Porky: It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Porky and Picky to stop, which made both the chubby and smaller boys confused by their reaction as they continued) Porky and Picky: And both Amy and Zelda said.... Squall: “Amy and Zelda?” “Story?” (Porky and Picky suddenly realized what they just said upon seeing Squall’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Amy and Zelda.” The kids gave Porky and Picky a brief glare, now seeing that Amy and even Zelda will get in trouble) Hayner: (Whispering sarcastically) Nice going, Porky and Picky. Olette: (Whispering in agreement) Yeah. Squall: I should’ve known. Amy? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Amy’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Amy comes in with a jug and towel) Squall: AMY?! Amy: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Squall: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Squall’s shirt-front yet, Amy noticed Rinoa’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Amy: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Rinoa: Thank you. Squall: (Impatiently) Amy.... Rinoa: (Ignoring Squall) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Squall: (Losing his patience) Rinoa, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Amy suddenly sees Squall’s shirt-front and got shocked) Amy: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Squall: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Squall’s anger, Porky counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Squall at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Rinoa then came up to Squall with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Rinoa: Now, Squall, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Squall looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Squall: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Amy and Zelda in anger as they and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Squall: Amy, Zelda? Haven’t I warned you both about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Zelda: But they aren’t. Amy: Honest. Squall: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Squall: Captain Sideshow Cob, Ness Pirate! Amy: It’s Ness Pan, Father. Zelda: And it’s Bob, not Cob. Squall: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Squall otherwise) Squall: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Squall: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Squall down, Rinoa tried to tie his tie around his neck) Rinoa: Now, Squall.... Squall: “Now, Squall” this, “Now, Squall” that...! (As Chirithy almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Squall: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Squall” will have his say! Rinoa: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Squall: Rinoa, Amy and Zelda are both growing up! It’s high time they have a room of their own! Amy and Zelda: Father! Rinoa: Squall! Jeff, Porky, Hayner, and Pence: What?! Picky: No! Paula, Ventus, and Olette: You can’t! (Even Chirithy was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Chirithy: That’s not fair! Squall: I mean it! (To Amy and Zelda) Young ladies, this is your last night in the nursery! (Amy and Zelda bowed their heads down in sadness) Squall: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally tripped on Chirithy, who tried to run out of the way. Afterwards, he and Chirithy started to stumble around and Chirithy fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Squall when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Squall, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Squall then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Rinoa and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Rinoa and kids: Oooh.... (Squall recovered and noticed Rinoa and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Chirithy instead) Rinoa and kids: (While coddling Chirithy) Poor Chirithy. Squall: (Shocked) “Poor Chirithy?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Chirithy) Squall: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Picky: (Hugging Chirithy in defense) No, please, no, Daddy! (Squall grabbed Chirithy by his cape and dragged him towards the door with Picky hanging onto the Dream Eater) Squall: Yes! There will be no more Dream Eater servants in this house! (Rinoa picks Picky up, making him release Chirithy) Picky: (Sadly) Goodbye, Chirithy. (Chirithy waved goodbye back at Picky as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Squall. During this, Squall mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Squall: (Sarcastically while taking Chirithy out) “Poor Chirithy.” Oh, yes, “Poor Chirithy.” But “Poor Squall” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Squall released Chirithy and searched for the rope collar) Squall: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Chirithy: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Chirithy sadly holding the rope collar and accepted it) Squall: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Chirithy’s waist gently and suddenly noticed the Dream Eater’s sad look) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Chirithy’s water-bowl with water) Squall: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a Dream Eater. (He brings the bowl over to Chirithy and placed it next to him) Squall: And the children aren’t baby Dream Eaters. They're people. And sooner or later, Chirithy, people have to grow up. (He pats Chirithy on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Rinoa is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with eight teenage girls watching. Amy is now wearing a red tanktop and red boxer shorts with little pink hearts on them as her pajamas. Zelda is now wearing a fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown (Complete with a light fuchsia neck rim and sleeve rims and five small fuchsia plastic buttons), pale pink ankle-length bloomers (Complete with pale pink ankle rims), a pale pink sleeveless camisole, and a fuchsia hair-bow. Jeff is now wearing a white long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and white long pajama pants without his glasses. Picky is now wearing lime green long-sleeved footy pajamas. Porky is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and light blue long pajama pants. Paula is now wearing a red long-sleeved cotton pajama jacket with plastic buttons and red long cotton pajama pants, both to match the ribbon. Ventus is now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and green long flannel pajama pants with a red plaid pattern. Hayner is now wearing a red long-sleeved flannel pajama jacket with buttons and black checkers and red long flannel pajama pants with black checkers. Pence is now wearing a pale blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pale blue long pajama pants. And Olette is now wearing an orange sleeveless short nightgown and orange Capri pants with poofy legs and pale orange knee rims. The first teenage girl has hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a short-sleeved light blue and white striped turtleneck cropped shirt with pink hearts on the front, a pink wristband on her left shoulder, a royal blue ruffled miniskirt, light blue leg socks, and dark blue and light blue high-heeled boots with tiny pink ribbons on the side. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club and her fairy powers are from the Dragon Flame. The second teenage girl has hip-length blonde hair with a pink hairband, brown eyes, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring hoops, a mint green tubetop/miniskirt dress with tiny pink stripes and a pink belt sash, and pink high-heeled sandals with pink ribbons on the side. She is Stella, Bloom’s best friend and her fairy powers are from the sun, moon, and stars. The third teenage girl has hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, navy blue eyes, and is wearing a blue tubetop with red squared stripes and a red belt with a silver buckle, light blue fingerless arm gloves, light blue pants, and blue shoes with dark blue rims. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s best friend and her fairy powers are from music. The fourth teenage girl has hip-length light brown hair, Latino skin, green eyes, and is wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings, a green ribbon choker, a pink short-sleeved poofy cropped shirt with dark pink polka dots on the sleeves, a red sashed miniskirt with a pink ribbon, a green and pink beaded bracelet on the right wrist, pink knee-high socks, and red high-heeled shoes. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s best friend and her fairy powers are from floral life, meaning plants, flowers, and trees. The fifth teenage girl has short magenta hair with an asymmetrical style, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck, purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s best friend and her fairy powers are from technology. The sixth teenage girl has knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, black skin, dark aqua blue eyes, and wearing a light purple cropped cami tanktop with white spaghetti-straps with a blue swirling symbol in front, a green miniskirt, light pink knee-high leg warmers, and green shoes with light green rims. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s best friend and her fairy powers are from Morphix, a pink sticky watery substance. The seventh teenage girl has hip-length magenta hair with the side hairs bleach blonde, purple eyes, and is wearing a short-sleeved magenta cropped shirt with blue rims, two small holes on the shoulder parts, a blue paw-print symbol on the front, a green long-sleeved cropped shirt underneath, a shiny blue belt with two light blue tiny chain buckles/supports, turquoise capris with two blue belt-like rims on the bottom part of the leg sections, and pink knee-high boots with light purple rims. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha’s best friend and her fairy powers are from fauna life, meaning animals. And the last teenage girl has slightly tanned skin, short blonde chin-length hair, hazel green eyes, pink lips, and wearing a pair of pink bracelets on her left wrist, an off-the-shoulder gold yellow short-sleeved blouse with a heart pattern and a pink beaded neckline, light blue capris with a small gold yellow star on each side of the hip, and gold yellow platform sandals. She is Shyla, the second new member of the Winx Club and her fairy powers are from light and darkness. They are not only also good babysitters, friends, and neighbors to the Leonhart-Heartilly Family, but also their group consist the Winx Club and their fairy forms consist Enchantix, and were just informed on what just happened by Rinoa and the others. As Amy and Zelda laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Squall said to them earlier) Zelda: But Mother, Amy and I don’t want to grow up. Amy: It's not fair. (Rinoa reassured them as she tucked them in) Rinoa: Now, dears, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Bloom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Stella: Yeah, are you? Rinoa: (Tucking Paula and Porky in bed) Of course, Bloom and Stella. Flora: (To Rinoa) That’s good. (To Tecna) Right, Tecna? Tecna: (Helping Rinoa tuck Hayner and Pence in bed) Indeed, Flora. Olette: What he said about Ness was awful, Musa. Musa: Tell me about it. Shyla: It's like he doesn't care. Jeff: Yeah, Shyla. He even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Rinoa, Tecna, and Aisha tucks Jeff, Olette, and Ventus in their respective beds) Rinoa: I’m sure he didn’t mean to, Jeff. Aisha: He was just probably upset. Roxy: Aisha has a point. Aisha: And besides, Roxy, Rinoa said she’ll talk to Squall about it. Shyla: So no worries. (Picky, upset about Chirithy being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Picky: (Sadly) Poor Chirithy. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Life can be so cruel! (Rinoa caresses Picky’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Rinoa: Don’t cry, Picky. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Rinoa was about to walk to the window, Picky noticed Squall's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Picky: Mommy? Rinoa: Yes? Picky: The buried treasure. Hope it’ll fix everything. (Rinoa accepted the cufflinks) Rinoa: Now, children. Don’t judge Squall too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. That's what makes him brave. (The others got interested) Amy: What do you mean "Brave" by loving us? Zelda: What's he brave for? (Rinoa smiled softly and explained as she sat beside Amy, Paula, and Zelda's beds) Rinoa: There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before himself or herself. That's what he is. Now, Squall may have brandished a Gunblade, but he never brandishes it, fires it, or hits innocent people with it, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for all of us, especially by putting away dreams, regardless that he is practical. Picky: Where did he put them? Rinoa: He'd sometimes put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he and I take them out, and admire them. Then it gets harder and harder to put them away. It's true. And that's what makes him brave to us. (The group smiled softly, glad to know that Squall, despite what he said to Amy and Zelda before, does care for them. Then Rinoa changed the subject to Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Rinoa: Anyway, girls? Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Yes? Rinoa: I want to bestow you another set of words of wisdom to you three. (The group got interested) Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Interested) Really? (Rinoa nods) Rinoa: I will tell you what my mother taught me when I got a little older. But to do so, I want to take a closer look at you. Porky: (Confused) They have acne? Rinoa: (Giggles a bit) No, Porky. Something else wonderful than that. (Porky understood and then Amy, Paula, and Zelda lets their mother observe their faces. Then Rinoa smiled softly after she finished) Rinoa: Just as I thought. Paula and Zelda, along with Amy who has a boyfriend, have a woman's chin. (The group, except Amy, got confused, Noticing that, Rinoa decides to clarify it with a soft smile along with Amy) Amy: (To Rinoa with a nod) Tell them. Rinoa: Don't you notice it? Hidden in the right hand corner of Paula and Zelda's lips? (The group calmly realized and got interested) Jeff: Oh! A kiss. Rinoa: (Nods with a soft smile) Yes. A hidden kiss. Picky: Like yours. Rinoa: Indeed. Winx Club: (Interested) How beautifully wonderful. Bloom: We have that for our boyfriends. Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla: Yep! (Curious, Paula and Zelda asked away) Paula: And what's the purpose of our hidden kisses? Zelda: What does it mean? Amy: (To Paula and Zelda) Glad you both asked. (To Rinoa) Tell them. (Rinoa gladly explained away) Rinoa: My mother told me these words of wisdom that a hidden kiss is for the greatest romantic adventure of all. Those who are brave enough to find it, slip in and out of the heavens by a powerful thing from the hidden kiss. And that powerful thing is love. And that's what happened to me eventually when I met, fell in love with, and eventually married your father. Paula and Zelda: (Interested) Love.... We see. Tecna: In other words, if you find yourself true love, then maybe, just maybe, the miracle of a hidden kiss, along with it's powerful thing, can happen. Amy and Rinoa: Exactly. Zelda: I guess.... Amy, Paula, and I are.... Paula: We're.... Rinoa: Almost women. Amy: Exactly. Rinoa: And please don't ever forget these words of wisdom. (The group nods in agreement. Once she finished her explanation, Rinoa then got up, walked to the window, and was about to lock it after closing it when Amy, Paula, and Zelda spoke up) Amy: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Paula: They might return. (Rinoa stopped and got confused) Rinoa: “They?” Amy: Yes. Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, that is. Paula: You see, the other night, Amy, Zelda, and I found something that belongs to Ness. Rinoa: And what’s that? Paula: His shadow. Rinoa: (Surprised) Shadow? Amy: Yeah. Zelda: Chirithy had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Rinoa was about to speak when the Winx Club, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Bloom: It’s okay, Rinoa. Stella: If Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby do come, we’ll make sure Ness gets his shadow back no matter what. Musa: Yeah. Aisha: And we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Flora: That's right. Roxy: Yeah, you can count on us. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Shyla: You can take that to the bank. (Still feeling concerned, Rinoa gave in and agreed) Rinoa: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Rinoa: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Rinoa: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Rinoa: (While Picky finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Rinoa: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Winx Club with a hopeful look) Rinoa: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Winx Club: We promise. (Rinoa smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Winx Club, who are now putting on their pajamas with their magic. Bloom was now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small yellow bow attached to the chest. Stella was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown with a small, blue bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small aqua bow attached to the chest. Musa was now wearing a fuchsia sleeveless silk negligee. Flora was now wearing a light blue medium-sleeved nightgown, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small pink bow attached to the chest. Tecna was now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with rose neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small rose bow attached to the chest. Aisha was now wearing a purple medium-sleeved nightgown with lavender neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small lavender bow attached to the chest. Roxy was now wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown with a small, white bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small white bow attached to the chest. And Shyla was now wearing a light yellow long-sleeved nightgown with a white neck and sleeve rims and a pink dual flap tie and gold yellow long pajama pants with poofy legs and gold yellow ankle rims) Rinoa: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Rinoa then exited the nursery) Rinoa: Good night. (The Winx Club nodded a good night and went to bed. Rinoa then left to go meet up with Squall and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, as well as Mimi Tachikawa and her group, consisting Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies